southernarcfandomcom-20200216-history
Eugene Everett
Eugene Everett (born 4th July 1955, Rapid City, South Dakota, United States) is an American-Southern Arc Islands former footballer who is currently the manager/head coach of Brezonde 1920 F.C. in Brunant. He played mainly as a midfielder. Everett began his footballing career in 1974 with the Denver Dynamos. He quickly developed as a player, and when the Denver Dynamos were relocated and renamed to the Minnesota Kicks in early 1976, Everett was sold to FC Arc City, which was at time playing in the same league as the aforementioned teams. The Southern Arc Islands became an independent nation less than two years later, and when FC Arc City left the NASL in 1978 to join the newly created Southern Arc Islands Football League, Everett remained with them. By 1978, Everett was one of FC Arc City's most important players, and he gained an especially important role when manager Oliver Simmons implemented his now-famous "attacking carousel" formation in 1980. The attacking carousel featured relatively many forwards and correspondingly fewer defending players, and Everett, playing as a relatively defensive midfielder, fulfilled an important role connecting the defenders to the attacking carousel and adding "balance" to the unusual formation. FC Arc City achieved five consecutive SAIFL titles from 1979 to 1983, to which Everett contributed significantly. Everett was also the team's captain from 1980 to 1984. After Oliver Simmons left FC Arc City at the end of the 1983 season, the club's tactics changed, with the attacking carousel replaced by more conventional 4-4-2 and 4-3-3 formations; Everett was soon shifted to a more attacking midfielder role. The club's performances declined, however, and in 1985 Everett was sold to Silver Harbour FC, where he would remain for the remainder of his footballing career. He also performed well there, helping the club win the First Division in 1989 and 1991 (Oliver Simmons was also managing the club from 1988 onwards). At the end of the 1992 season, Everett retired from playing football aged 37. Everett acquired Southern Arc Islands citizenship in early 1981, and made his debut for the Southern Arc Islands national football team later that year. As the national team was also managed by Oliver Simmons using the attacking carousel, Everett played a similar role with the national team as with FC Arc City, backing and balancing the attacking carousel. He played his last international game in 1987. In 1993, Everett was appointed as assistant manager of Silver Harbour FC, and was promoted to manager the next year. He remained there until the end of the 1996 season, when he stepped down for personal reasons. He returned to coaching in 1999 when he became the manager of East Side Sparks. He remained in that role until 2002, when he became the manager of New Cardiff United. He lead New Cardiff United to a First Division title in 2004, but was fired in late 2006 after poor results in the 2006 season. In mid-2007 he became the manager of FC Olympia in Libertas, but he was fired again in 2009. He subsequently managed Aurora F.C. in Brunant from 2010 to 2012, and Quartz Forest FC back in the Southern Arc Islands from 2014 to 2015, helping them win promotion to the First Division after winning the 2015 Second Division. In early 2016, Everett returned to Brunant to become the manager of Brezonde 1920 F.C.. Category:Living people Category:1955 births Category:Southern Arc Islands national football team Category:FC Arc City Category:Footballers Category:Silver Harbour FC Category:Football coaches Category:East Side Sparks Category:New Cardiff United Category:Quartz Forest FC